


"Drive!" (Wolfstar)

by asiriusproblem



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Muggle, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Young Remus Lupin, Young Sirius Black
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 20:24:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17835569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asiriusproblem/pseuds/asiriusproblem
Summary: This took me so long to write and it could honestly be so much better. Despite that, I think it turned out pretty alright. Grab your tissues, get comfortable, and prepare to be hit with some big sads.





	"Drive!" (Wolfstar)

Sirius Black raced down the dimly lit street, breath coming out in heavy pants.  _ In through the nose, out through the mouth _ , he reminded himself. The wind was strong and he knew that if not for the running and the adrenaline and the pure rage boiling through him he would be freezing. Over the sound of his pounding head, he could hear the faint cry of sirens in the distance. Sirius’ legs could hardly hold him up any longer and he quickly found the nearest alley way, slinking into it and crouching down behind a trash bin.

He leaned back and sat on his heels, head falling back against the brick wall supporting him and tried to get control of his breathing. The more he recovered from running, the more things started to settle- the more he wanted to break down. 

_ Sirius’ motorcycle zipped down the road; he was on his way to the Potter’s residence. Upon opening the door and stepping through the threshold, he first noticed James laying on the staircase, eyes lifeless.  _ _ Fear. _

_ Jogging up to the second floor, his mind reeling, he saw Peter huddled in the corner. He was sobbing and clung to Sirius’ leather jacket, begging for forgiveness.  _

_ Sirius pushed him away and turned to Harry’s room. Lily was on the floor. Harry was crying in his crib.  _ _ Anger.  _ _  “Peter… what’s happened?” _

_ Peter begged, still, desperately claiming that he didn’t mean to. _

_ Vision clouding with red, Sirius grabbed Peter by the collar of his shirt, slamming him painfully into the wall opposite Harry’s room. He paid no attention to the way the pictures hung up rattled dangerously with the impact. “I could kill you right now, you bloody rotten rat.” _

_ Sirens. _

_ Strong arms pulled him off of and away from Peter and before he could even blink, he was being dragged towards one of the many police cars parked in front of the house. _

_ He struggled against the restraining arms violently, a scream rising in his throat that he refused to let slip out.  _ I didn't do it! I didn't do it! 

_ He broke free and ran. _

 

Hot tears were streaming down his cheeks and his chest felt so tight it hurt. But he couldn't let it detour his mind. Sirius needed to think of something and fast; he wasn’t about to be arrested for a murder he didn’t even commit- let alone the murder of the only people he's ever considered family. The wailing drew closer by the minute and he observed his surroundings. There wasn’t much around- and more importantly, not many people. 

Sirius stepped out of the shadows cautiously and not a second later heard a shout. “There! Black, he’s there!”

“Bloody Hell.” He cursed under his breath and sprinted in the opposite direction. He didn’t know where he was going, but he knew he had to get as far away as possible. Sirius watched as a man got into his car not too far ahead and got an idea. It was mad but absolutely brilliant and he thought with a sharp pang of sorrow that James would have loved it. 

He hurriedly made his way to the car and clambered into the passenger’s seat without so much as a glimpse at the befuddled owner. His voice was strained when all he said was “Drive!” 

Sirius’ panicked state must have woken the man and he complied with barely a hint of hesitance. They drove and drove and all the while Sirius watched behind them, on the lookout for any police that would be on their tail. 

After they were a safe distance away, Sirius let himself calm down a little and sat properly in his seat. He allowed himself a look at the man driving.

His breath hitched.  _ No _ . 

“Are you going to tell me what’s going on?” Remus’ inquiry was stern and if Sirius hadn’t known him better, he wouldn’t have heard the concern.

“It… it’s a long story.”

Remus gripped the steering wheel tighter. “My flat isn’t too far from here,” he kept his gaze on the road and Sirius couldn’t tell if Remus was angry at him or perturbed by the situation they had found themselves in. “You can stay there, I suppose. But you’re going to tell me why I just saved your sorry arse.”

In any other scenario, Sirius would respond with something cocky and Remus would scoff at his ludicrousy. But this wasn’t any other scenario.

The rest of the drive consisted of nothing more than thick silence and when they arrived at Remus’ flat, Sirius was careful to subtly scan his surroundings as he followed the other inside.

Remus set his keys on the kitchen counter and gestured to a beat up looking couch. “Make yourself comfortable,” he offered absentmindedly as he filled a kettle with water. “Tea?”

“Please,” Sirius felt sick and even the thought of a bit of tea made his stomach churn. But he wasn’t about to decline the kind gesture. His hands were clasped tightly together in his lap and he could feel his body quivering. “Uh, Remus? Where’s your bathroom?”

“Down that hallway, first door to the left.”

Sirius was out of his seat in a heartbeat, his feet carrying him quickly to the bathroom where he leaned heavily on the counter, turning the faucet on and splashing the cold water on his face. He refused to look at himself in the mirror, head hung low. Only then did Sirius allow himself to break. His hand came up to muffle his broken sobs, eyes squeezed shut and breaths coming out uneven. 

How was he going to tell Remus?

-

The two of them sat at a small table in Remus’ kitchen, not speaking nor looking at one another. The window next to Sirius hung ajar, letting cool October air seep into the flat.

Eventually, Remus broke the silence. His voice was soft, almost as if he was hesitant to ask. “So…” he trailed off and Sirius’ focus remained on the steaming mug he held in front of him. Remus sighed. “What’s going on, Sirius?” 

Hearing his name roll off of Remus’ tongue so easily sent a shiver down his spine and he finally looked up towards him. Remus looked tired, the bags under his eyes prominent and dark. Sirius thought to bring them up but decided it best not to. They had bigger things to discuss.

Sirius’ shoulders tensed and his brain scrambled for the right way to explain and he realized with dread that there was no way to say it that would make it any better. He took a deep, staggered breath in and exhaled the same. 

“It… it's James and Lily. They're,” Sirius’ words got caught in his throat. Tears pooled in his eyes and he blinked them away. “Dead, Remus. They're dead.” 

The words spoken were almost inaudible but Remus heard them loud and clear. And yet, he couldn't believe it. “They're… what?”

“Please don't make me say it again,” Sirius’ voice cracked. “Please.”

Remus kept his eyes on the other, his heart pounding, threatening to combust. “How?” 

Sirius’ eyes were dark as they met Remus’ from across the table. “ _ Peter _ .” He spat the name out like it was poisonous, jaw clenched. 

The news began sinking in and Remus carded his fingers through his tangled hair. He stood without a word, his body feeling significantly heavier as he left the kitchen, his feet dragging him down the hall and to his bedroom.

He stood there for a moment and then all of his emotions came rushing to him at once. A cry broke past his lips and he picked up the closest thing to him, throwing it hard at the wall and watching it shatter. 

-

By the time Sirius moved to the couch, he felt numb. There was a thick, wool blanket draped over the back of it and he pulled it over himself. He didn't know what time it was, but the flat was dark and Sirius could only see shadows of objects as he stared out into the space around him. 

The violent sounds coming from wherever Remus retreated to had ceased and only broken sobs remained. He tried to tune it out and squeezed his eyes shut, pulling the blanket over his head. Sirius was exhausted. He felt it in his eyes and in the rest of his aching body that screamed at him to  _ just go to sleep _ .

But his mind was racing and he didn't see the back of his eyelids- he saw James and Lily.

James accepting him and not associating him with his family. James calling him his brother for the first time, just a day after he ran away from home. 

Lily allowing him to confide in her. Lily hugging him tight after a particularly nasty fight with Regulus. Lily telling him about her own sister, Petunia. 

James and Lily Potter being two of the best people he's ever known 

 

Sirius could hardly breathe as he cried and he found himself standing outside of what he assumed was Remus’ room after the living room began to feel too suffocating to tolerate. 

He knocked tentatively and waited until a muffled “yes?” came from the other side of the door. Sirius pushed it open slowly and stumbled into the room. “R-Remus,” his voice was airy and quiet and he almost didn't recognize it as his own. “Remus.”

Tears were pouring from Sirius’ eyes and he didn’t register Remus even getting up until the man was stood in front of him, pulling him into his arms.

Sirius clung to Remus like a lifeline. “P-Please believe me, R-Remus,” he choked around sobs. “Please it wasn’t m-me.” 

Remus held him tighter and ran his fingers through Sirius’ curls. “Shh, Pads. I believe you. It’s okay, I believe you.”

The two of them stood there for what felt like an eternity until Sirius finally calmed down and even then, neither of them wanted to let go. Remus took Sirius’ hand in his; it was cold compared to his warm ones and he hoped it was a comforting gesture when he placed gentle kisses along Sirius’ knuckles. 

And it was. The action caused butterflies to flutter in Sirius’ stomach and he felt his cheeks heat up. However, there was still one thing on his mind. 

“They’re after me, Moony.” The words came out in a whisper.

Remus was confused. “The police? Why?”

“Because of my family, I reckon.” Sirius shrugged and sighed heavily, burying his face into the crook of the other man’s neck. He breathed in Remus’ scent- so foreign and yet so familiar.

They didn’t know how they had gotten to this point. But Remus knew one thing… 

 

“I won't let them get you.”


End file.
